Chinese patent number of CN201020663926.6 discloses an electrical connector, which includes an insulating body, multiple signal terminals, a grounding member, and multiple shielding members. Multiple accommodating tubes are arranged on the insulating body, and each signal terminal is correspondingly accommodated in one accommodating tube. The multiple shielding members are assembled in the insulating body in a layer-upon-layer stacking manner. Each shielding member is provided with multiple shielding holes, and each shielding hole correspondingly surrounds the periphery of one accommodating tube. The accommodating tube where the grounding member is located is provided with a notch, and the grounding member has an extending portion extending out of the notch to achieve an electrical conduction between the plate edge of the extending portion and the plate edge of the shielding member. Consequently, a shielding effect between each two adjacent signal terminals can be achieved, and interference can be prevented during signal transmission.
However, in order to avoid short-circuiting when the signal terminals abut the shielding member, each signal terminal is not provided with the extending portion abutting the shielding member, such that the signal terminal and the grounding member are different in structure. As a result, during practical production, the difficulty of machining the signal terminal and the grounding member is increased. Moreover, during assembly, it is easy for an operator to mistakenly assemble the signal terminal into the accommodating tube where the grounding member is located, so that the signal terminal does not abut the shielding member, thereby affecting the shielding effect of the electrical connector and decreasing the anti-interference capability during signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.